Battle for Silent Hill
by meekerhpd
Summary: Silent Hill Police officers work with the nurses and doctors of Brookhaven Hospital, along with the West Virginia State Police to bring an end to a series of seemingly unrelated events. The White House sends in a special agent to deal with the mess.
1. Chapter 1

Page | **2**

Chapter 1

"Chief," Lieutenant McCain hollered from the doorway.

"Yes, William," James responded, looking up from his paperwork.

"Um, Ms. Sunderland is on line 2,"

"Thank you, William," He said, picking up the receiver. "Yeah, this is Chief Sunderland, somebody there just call me,"

"I'd like to think I'm somebody," Kila, James's wife stated.

"Honey, where are you. You off yet?" He laughed.

"Hun, it's the twenty-first century remember. Tablets, PS3s, IPhones," She giggled.

"As far as I'm concerned, progress peaked with frozen pizza," He said, as his secretary entered his office. "Not now, later,"

"How's Timmy,"

"'bout to lose his mind from all the sugar your parents are feeding him,"

"Mom give you a hard time about us having to work?" She asked.

"No, not yet," James mumbled.

"Well, I get off in about an hour. Why don't we check into Lakeside, leave Timmy with my parents. Order some room service, bottle of champagne. What do you say?"

"You're on, Kila,"

"Great, see you in an hour," Kila said, before James heard a click.

He hung up the receiver and got up from his desk. He exited his office and made his way towards the garage. As he reached it, he ran into a deputy that was still in his plains.

"Hey boss, I'm sorry I'm late but I ran into the broad," The deputy said, as James glared at a person who was standing behind him.

"Come on, Bradley. You know this town would be defenseless without us. You show up in here a half hour late. And to top all that you're gonna bring a civilian with you too," He said, scolding this immature deputy, before turning to the stranger "This is a restricted area, what's the matter. Couldn't walk 'round to the front,"

"I'm FBI,"

"Mhmnn, Break out some ID,"

"Sure, no problem," He said.

Instantly, he dove behind a squad car, brandishing a gun. James jumped aside as bullets whizzed past him. The wall behind him took hits. Lieutenant McCain ran out and pulled his .45 custom handgun, as James pulled his Beretta 92FS. The hostile combatant continued to open fire on them, as James disappeared inside the building.

Lt. McCain returned fire and yelled out "You got three choices. A: You can stay out there and get shot, or B: You can give yourself up and save a trip to the hospital,"

"A and B suck, what's C?" He yelled back.

"C's my personal favorite," James said, holding his 9MM to the back of the shooters head.

James brought him to his feet and cuffed him. Bradley had disappeared during the confrontation. James pushed him towards another deputy, who took him inside.

"Dispatch to Eight-Lincoln-Thirty, over,"

"Eight-Lincoln-Thirty go ahead, over," James responded.

"Investigate a code two, Blue Creek Apartments," The dispatcher stated.

"Eight-Lincoln-Thirty do dispatch, I'm on my way," He said, signaling for Will to start up the squad.

Once they were well on their way, Will spoke up. "How's Kila,"

"She's OK. She's working over at Brookhaven. I hate that place. I've been trying to convince her to transfer to Achemilla for some time now. I don't want my wife treating gunshot wounds; I want her treating tennis elbow,"

"That all,"

"Hardly, it's only the beginning,"


	2. Chapter 2

Page | **2**

Chapter 2

"What have we got?" Nurse Kit asked, running alongside an incoming stretcher.

"Gunshots to the back, two exit wounds. BP: 80 over, palp," The paramedic pushing him in stated.

"Heart rate?" She asked, taking down the patient's vital signs.

"Heart rate 130," He responded, as the stretcher was wheeled into the examination room.

"What have we got?" Dr. Kila Sunderland stated, entering the examination room from the alternate entrance.

"Drive-by Avenue," The paramedic stated, his partner still remaining silent.

"County full or what?" Shaundi, another nurse asked, pushing the medic aside.

"County and Alchemilla, must be some holiday we don't know about. Ready, one, two, three, go!"

"How many exit wounds?" Kila asked, checking his eyes for pupil dilation.

"Two. Here and here," Kit pointed out the wounds, before stating his vitals. "Decreasing respiration and a weak pulse,"

"Can I have a number 2 swab?" Dr. Sunderland asked. The entire room started to shake.

"Quake!" Kila yelled as everybody ducked beneath the gurney.

"That was refreshing," Kit sighed.

"I hate it when that happens," Shaundi said, quickly.

"OK, quake's over. Let's tube him. Give me a seven," Kila said.

She stabilized him, and then sent him up to Dr. Magunson to get the bullets removed and stitched up. She sat down at her desk and began filling out paperwork.

**Meanwhile at the Blue Creek Apartments…**

"No signs of disturbance, dispatch," William said, over the radio.

"Roger, check the area again and confirm," She said back as they stepped out of the car.

"You take the west, I'll take east," James said, as they split up.

William walked over to the west door and opened it. As he entered, a faint scent of rotting flesh swept over him. He un-holstered his Kimber and proceeded with caution. The first two floors of the building were clear, but as he entered the third floor the smell became unbearably strong. He looked in the direction that the odor was coming from and his eyes widened.

There before him stood the Red Pyramid Thing. Stories had accumulated over time that he was responsible for multiple murders, even the murder of the Chief of Police over in Shepard's Glen. Multiple sightings had been filed but were never followed up on due to the increasing number of hoaxes in the last decade. He fired at the creature as it just stood in its place, taking the hits. His shoulder hit the door as he fired his ninth round and the magazine dropped. He flew down the stairs and out the door. James was leaning against the hood of the squad, lighting a Lucky Strike.

"I think we need to leave, sir. Like right now," William said, reloading his sidearm.

"Why, what's wrong," James asked.

As Red Pyramid Thing jumped out of a third story window as James's cigarette dropped out of his mouth. He landed a knee and muttered "Cops,"

"Jesus Christ," James yelped as R.P.T. stood up. William unlocked the truck, panicking. He pulled out a light anti-tank weapon.

"Holy crap," James yelled, hitting the ground. William fired the rocket, which completely missed R.P.T. instead hitting the dumpster behind him. At the point, Will dropped the launcher and took off running down the street.

James stood up and firmly stated "Now, you don't think we're just going to let you walk out of here, buddy,"

"Who's we, sucker," Red Pyramid Thing laughed.

"My Beretta, and me," James said, slowly unholstering his firearm. R.P.T. started charging at him, prompting James to take a potshot and fire a 9MM shot to his head. The creature fell.

"Stay," James said, putting another bullet in his head, seeing that he was still breathing.

As James walked away from him, he saw his cowardly lieutenant coming back down the street, but this time he was holding a M60E4 Machine gun.

"Ok, where is he?" William asked, approaching him.

"There. You missed the party," James responded, pointing to the now still creature.

"I missed it. Oh, come on," William shouted.

"Give me that," James ordered, pulling the M60 out of Lt. McCain's hands. "Get in the car,"

James got into the passenger side seat and struck a match against the dashboard, before lighting the newly placed cigarette. William returned to the passenger seat and started the drive back to the station.

"That was an idiotic thing you did back there," James scolded, as they pulled up to the station.

"Let me ask you something. Did that thing go down easy?"

"No," James responded, looking back at him, and stomping his cigarette into the ground.

"Idiocy was my only option," He said, pulling the M60 from the trunk.

James walked to his office as William headed to the armory, to return the weapon he received from the SRT lockup. James sat down in his office chair and yelled out "Lisa, can I get a bottle and halve of aspirin and a soy latte with foam,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once his migraine was out of the way, James picked up his phone and dialed the number for Brookhaven Hospital.

"Brookhaven Emergency,"

"Yes, Dr. Kila Sunderland, please,"

"Yeah," James heard his wife respond with a weak voice.

"Did I call at a bad time?" He asked, not wanting to disturb her.

"No I'm just beat," Kila answered.

"Oh, sorry,"

"Listen, I'm kind of busy. What did you…" He heard her say before her voice was drowned out by screams outside of his office.

"I'll have to call you back," He said quickly and hung up.

He rushed over to the gun case and retrieved his Remington 870. He slammed a box of slugs on his desk and continued to load his shotgun. He heard footsteps approaching his office and took refuge behind his desk, ready to blow the piss out of whatever was gonna come through that door. But to his surprise, William crashed in. Something had used him to break down the door.

"Run," he moaned. James kneeled down next to him and checked for any broken bones.

"You've got a fracture in your left leg," James said, looking for something to use as a splint. He spotted a baseball bat, grabbed it and some duct tape and made a makeshift splint. "What do you think?"

"I like it," He proclaimed.

A creature with a giant razor blade like head, stumbled in the door. James raised his shotgun, William raised his Kimber and they raised hell on the creature. The firing stopped and it slumped against the wall. He looked to be asleep now. The holes in its skin told of its messy end. After the second shot it was already dead. The other 13 had been pointless. The scene spoke of rage and hate. They approached the body on the cold white floor now stained with red.

"What the hell is it?" James asked, poking it with the shotgun's barrel.

"I don't know, they're swarming the station," William responded, before kneeling down in agony.

"Hold on," James said, grabbing a duffel bag next to his desk. Inside was a needle of oxycodone. "Lean forward,"

"What?"

"Lean forward!" James yelled, taking the cover off the needle.

The needle was stuck into William's leg and the medicine quickly took its toll. The pair ran to the main hall and halted when they saw that the battle between officers and the creatures had turned into a bloodbath. Officers lay on the floor, cut in half just above the waist. James pumped his shotgun and took aim at the nearest of the things. James pulled the trigger but it didn't fire. He pumped it and pulled the trigger again. Realizing that it was empty, James tossed it aside and picked up a Colt Model 733. After checking that is was loaded with 5.56x45mm NATO ammunition, he continued to pump lead into the creatures. Spotting an XM177E2, William holstered his Kimber and limbed over to it. He slowly bent over to pick it up; not paying attention to a monster that was quickly closing in.

"William!" James yelled, causing Will to gaze in his direction.

With Will still unaware of the creature, James dove and fired rapidly at it. William shrieked in pain, but the monster wasn't close enough to make its attack. It fell and James stopped firing. James stood up and gazed around the hall. The last of the creatures had fallen. Ambulances and State Police vehicles were arriving on scene. Two officers, other than James and Will had survived the incident without being injured, or so it looked. James walked over to William while some of the injured officers were carted off on stretchers to Achemilla and Brookhaven. Lt. McCain was still on the ground, almost as if he was unable to move.

"How's that leg?" James asked.

"Oh forget 'bout the leg. Basterd shot me in the foot," Will answered, a sense of annoyance in his voice.

"Who shot you in the foot?" James asked, in a state of shock.

"Who? That who would be you," William scolded.

"Me? I shot you? I mean, I was shooting. Yeah, I did a lot of shooting. But I ain't saying I shot you in the foot. I ain't saying I didn't shoot you...," James stated, peering down at Will's foot. "But damn man, somebody shot you in the foot,"

"Tell me 'bout it," He stated.

"How's it feel?"

"It's hot. I can feel my foot burning," Will stated while he signaled for a medic.

The medics loaded Will up into the bus, and sped off, heading towards Brookhaven Hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Don't worry Kila, he's blowing this way out of proportion," James stated as William was pushed down the hallway on a gurney.

"My foot is what's out of proportion, okay? I got a big chunk missing," William said, still angry.

"It's actually a small chunk," Kila corrected him, as the gurney was taken into Room 306, on the first floor.

Once in the room, he was transferred over to the bed. He laid there and once again began to scold James. "Unlike you, my daddy didn't leave me no trust fund," He said. James had his back turned, mocking him.

"I got real world crap to deal with, James. I'm not in it for the thrills," He said before screaming in pain.

"Same crap, different day," James sighed.

"What's wrong with you? That hurt," He yelled, smacking a nurse in the back of the head for quickly resetting his leg.

"All right, yes, damn. I shot you, all right? But you'd be seeing nothing at all if I hadn't made my move," James stated, very annoyed. "I don't know why you acting so angry,"

"Oh you're misinformed. I'm not angry," William stated calmly.

"No, you're very angry,"

"No, I'm not angry," William said, as he started thinking of his therapy sessions last year.

"You're angry. It's ok," His therapist said.

"I'm not, except when you keep repeating 'you're angry', and that's freaking annoying. Like a freaking gnat at a barbecue," William stated.

"Good. I want you to say: 'I'm angry. It's okay. I'll process my anger. I love myself. Whoosah,'" She said.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about,"

"Yes, you do know what the hell I'm talking about," She said.

A sharp sting in his arm caused him to snap back to reality. Kila had inserted a D5W I.V. Solution.

"Besides, you're the one that needs therapy," William retorted.

"I did my therapy," James stated, shaking his head.

"When?" He asked as Kila walked out to talk some blood samples to the lab.

"Mayor Dudley made me do it after I shot all those people at the airport,"

"James, you go to therapy to get your issues worked out. Not cheat on your wife," William popped off.

"Now, you're just talking nasty," James said. "You know nothing happened,"

"I got to start loving me for me,"

"That sounds like that group thing talking," James responded.

"Maybe I did the group thing once or twice," William admitted.

"Bunch of men, huggin' and kissin'. That's some cult crap,"

"State Police 243 to 8L30, come on in, over,"

"8L39, go on ahead, over," James responded.

"Chief Sunderland, this is Trooper Kramer. My men are being cut down by some sort of acid-splattering creature. There's hundreds of 'em. Request immediate SRT Assistance,"

"Ten-4, trooper. SRT's on its way. What's your 20?"

"2 blocks south of Brookhaven, sir,"

"I'll be there in three minutes," James said, before switching frequencies. "This is Chief Sunderland. I want every officer recalled and in body armor and full weaponry. All officers are to meet two blocks south of Brookhaven in five minutes, in order to back-up the State Police,"

All that was left of the on-duty officers were SRT. He looked at Will, un-holstered his Beretta 92FS, checked his magazine and stated "Tide's up. Time to stay alive,"

Kila walked in and saw James slip on his jacket. "Where you goin', hun?" She asked.

"Sorry, babe. Got to run. State troopers need help," James responded, kissing her on her cheek.

"Be careful. I don't need to lose you," Kila stated, turning away, tears in her eyes.

James quickly left the room and scurried outside to a squad car. He opened up the trunk and pulled out the department standard Winchester M1300 shotgun. His tires screeched as he jerked out of the parking lot. He turned up the radio so he could hear it better.

"BACK UP! I need back up, NOW!" A trooper shrieked.

"State PD 344 calling for immediate backup at city hall," Another demanded. These calls continued until all that was heard was a mangled mess of panicking voices.

James picked up the mic and spoke in a smooth, calm voice "All off-duty law enforcement personnel are required to report for duty assignments immediately,"

When James pulled up, the intersection was a complete warzone. State Trooper Kramer was firing her riot shotgun from behind the driver's side door of a squad car.

"Heard you've got a pest problem," James stated, ducking down behind her, Winchester in hands.

"Oh, stow it, Chief," She hissed.

The pair began firing upon a group of the creatures that were ganging up on a trooper. James moved away from the car, firing as he approached a creature. He heard his shotgun click dry and dropped it. He pulled out his sidearm and fired at the approaching hostile.

"Where the hell is my back-up," James screamed in frustration.

As if on que, the S.R.T. helicopter appeared in view. An officer onboard fired a minigun taking down a group of creatures.

"What took you guys so long," James spoke into his radio.

"Sorry, bad traffic. We'll cover you," The pilot responded.

The S.R.T members grappled down from the chopper, but the gunner remained. The bird turned and he opened fire on a spot where a number of them had gathered. He stopped once the last creature fell.

"Splatter that you sons of bitches," James yelled.

However victory was short-lived as James caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Get out here now!" James yelled, alerting the pilot of the bearing peril, but he was too late.

"What the hell is that!? Heli 1 to Dispatch, I'm under attack by a flying creature!" He yelled.

The creature bit into the gunner while trying to disable the vehicle. The sky was dotted with blood and metal shreds from him as the helicopter went down, heavily smoking.

"I'm losing engine power! Oh crap! I'm out of control! I'm going down. Mayday! Mayday!" He yelled as the chopper dived beneath the horizon.

"Heli 1, come in!" James screeched into the radio. The only response he received was the pilot screaming in pain and then a burst of static.

"This is Dispatch. S.R.T's helicopter has been downed. All nearby units proceed to the crash site. Repeat, all nearby units proceed to the crash site," The announcer said.


End file.
